Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can
by TheInnocentMage
Summary: Nico is a vampire sworn to protect his Coven. Heir to his father's title. Yet, after years and years pf fighting, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end. An ambush by a group of Hunters leads the young vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggle student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark past, one he cannot escape.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Title**: Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson Books

**Rating**: 13+

**Disclaimer**: Percy Jackson does not belong to me, just this story/fanfiction.

**Warnings**: Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Blood/Gore

**Main** **Pairing**: Percy/Nico Percico

**Full** **Summary**: Nico is a vampire sworn to protect his Coven. Fighting wars for territories, politics, and survival. He is the youngest of his brother and sisters, but still heir to his father's title. After years and years, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end.

But an ambush one night by a group of Hunters leads the young vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggling paramedic student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark and mysterious past, one he cannot stop running away from.

**Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can**

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

**. . .**

Holding down three jobs isn't the easiest of tasks, not by a long shot, but it was something Percy was prepared to do when he ran away to San Francisco. His mother had been an Angel in the ground for six long, _unforgiving_ months before he decided to up-stakes and leave his stepfather's house behind in the taxi's rear-view mirror. Living alone holds less relief than Percy thought it would. Responsibilities never fail to kick him when he is down either.

The cramped, little apartment he managed to secure sits on top of a Chinese restaurant. It's noisy at night, but those very rare and few nights when Percy does get the chance to sleep once the sun has set, he's too exhausted to pay any heed.

And so goes job number one.

A trainee paramedic, he works shifts four nights a week and studies relentlessly in his free time, if there's free time.

Job number two sees him working during the hours of sunlight. He waiters in a café, too far to walk and too expensive to take the train. So he walks. Tips can go a long way and on a good day, he takes the bus home.

The rent is very decent all things considered, Percy struck a deal with the owners of the restaurant below and agreed to run delivers on his nights off. They're good people and on days when they're under staffed he agrees to help out in the restaurant as well. He even learnt to cook great deal too. The owner often slips a few notes into his pocket and despite Percy's refusal, that sweet couple never take no for an answer. It goes a long way to pay for his vet bills. Not that he doesn't love his little black kitten, but caring for Magic carries a cost, a runaway like him struggles to keep up.

Especially since Percy rescued those seahorses two months ago after he overheard the pet store owner say if he didn't sell them in the next few days, he'd flush them down the toilet. So now he has an elongated tank at the foot of his bed where Bonnie and Clyde live in relative peace, albeit the times Magic clambers his way on top and watches them with bright eyes. It always brings a smile to Percy's exhausted face when he sees that little tail flick in anticipation.

It's Friday night and, although the raised voices of drunken people enjoying themselves sounds outside, Percy struggles to keep his eyes open as he stares listlessly at his textbook. He turns to look out the window at the rain and laughs as Magic scurries along the window-ledge to squeezes through into the apartment. Water dripping slowly from his shiny black coat.

Sighing, Percy closes his book and drops heavily on ruffled, unwashed bed sheets. Magic pads over, meows and brushes his head against Percy's lax fingers that hang over the edge. He feels incredible, awfully guilty, but tonight he's just too damn tired. The world darkens and even the shouts from the street outside don't slow down Percy's decent into oblivion.

**. .**

**. . .**

**. .**

Darkness curls around his body, cloaking the young vampire in his hastening retreat. Blood drips from his wings, stomach, head. Splashing on the street below, it decorates the tarmac with crimson as he flies to avoid the moon's rays.

He had been heading home to his Coven after a long day patrolling their territory's borders. Not two miles from his bed and he had been jumped by a group of Hunters. The rain had hidden their scent when they slipped past one of the other watchers and entered their part of the city. He backtracked far, leading them well away from his precious family and in to the no man's land.

A stripe of San Francisco that sat unaware between the vampires and werewolves' territories. A place of violent battles and civil unrest, that is, if you're not human.

However, the damage was done. Their silver bullets had gravely wounded him, and the hit to his head with a crowbar in his human form, hadn't done him much good either. Concussion, _definitely_. His waning vision, falls in and out of focus and he so desperately wants to sleep. Yet still, he persists.

In his bat form, the Hunters struggle to keep up the pursuit. Crowded streets below are more difficult to navigate than empty night skies. So, he searches for the busiest to lose his attackers and then finds one.

A frenzy of activity, with bars and restaurants, he dives down into the crowd and flaps amongst the chaos.

The Hunters slide down from the roofs, weave through civilians to follow and now, with artificial lights, he can count at least five of them. _Just perfect, _the young vampire growls. He serves right and speeds forward, managing to slip out of their sight. And continues, _unfortunately_, straight into an open window. Dazedly he flaps about, desperately trying to stay awake, but it's all futile. He falls, expecting to hit concrete and into the merciless clutches of the Hunters.

Except, he lands on rumpled, fluffy blankets. His eyes slip shut, and Nico Di Angelo passes blissfully out.

**. .**

**. . . **

**. .**

Percy yawns shamelessly and stretches out.

As the bed sheets move, he feels a small weight near his feet. At first, Percy reasonably assumes that the warm bundle is Magic but after noticing the heavy lump of fur on his face, he reconsiders. Sitting up, the seventeen-year-old attempts to wake up the best he can for a teenager at five in the morning. He blinks rapidly and wipes the sleep from his eyes. Yawning again for good measure, Percy looks down and jumps up in surprise.

At the bottom of his bed, curled up and seemingly content, is a little black bat. That is, until he notices the blood.

Percy falls to the floor on his knees beside the small creature and lets out a sympathetic whimper, but hesitates as he reaches out. He doesn't know where to start. If he tries to move it, he may cause it more harm. So instead Percy scrambles to his feet, searches the mountain of clothes on the floor for his leather jacket and pulls out his Nokia phone from the pocket. It's ancient, but it works. He dials the second of four contacts, and waits as the phone rings. He strokes Magic as a little kitten attacks the shoe laces of his green converse.

_ "Will. . . Yeah? It's Percy. . . I'm sorry to call so early but I've got a problem. This little bat found its way into my apartment last night and it seems really badly injured. . . No, exactly I hadn't tried to move it. . . Okay. . . Right. . . Explain what it looks like? Well, it's completely black, longish face and big wings. . . Will listen. . . Listen there's. . . There's a lot of blood. . . Okay. . . Okay. . . You'll be round in ten minutes?" _Percy smiles_. "I think I can keep Magic off him till then."_

Ending the call, Percy sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. It's a good thing he doesn't have to be at the café for another three hours, and an even greater relief that he met Will during one of his deliveries for the restaurant.

The blond was two years older than him and a third of the way through vet college. He would know what to do with Percy's little visitor. So, he waits and watches the clock.

A knock at the door has the young boy jumping up and racing to the answer. The blond zombie walks inside and Percy offers to make him a cup of coffee before he has even said hello. Will smiles and Percy steps back while the vet-to-be examine he's latest patient.

After ten minutes, two coffees each, Will finally tells him the diagnosis.

"Most of the bleeding has stopped, superficial really. No broken bones- that's good. I've bandaged up his wounds thou."

_ "His?" _Percy echoes.

Will smiles. "Yeah and he'll need to rest for a few weeks. Your little friend had quite the bad night, either got attacked by _God knows what_, or he flow into something." The blond explains. "Percy, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to look after him, maybe I can find a friend to do it."

"I'll do it." Percy answers in a heartbeat.

The blond shakes his head fervently. "No, you're so busy, you've got so much work you can't-"

"Will, I'll make the time-"

The older boy sighs reluctantly. "Okay, okay but it's probably best to keep him in the cage I brought. And if you're struggling to cope _you_. _call_. _me_. **_immediately_**."

Percy grins. "It's a promise."

Will nods with another sigh and helps set up his guest's new home. It was much like a silver bird cage, a few different platforms to fly between and a couple of parts to hang from. Percy watches as the Will tenderly places the bat inside.

"Put some water in a milk bottle lid or on a paintbrush and feed him with this." Will dumps a couple of thin blunt end syringes on Percy's bed. He pulls ten plus sashes out of his hoodie pocket and deposits them on the pile. "Just add water, the instructions are one the packets."

Percy nods silently looking at the wounded little bat.

"I'll come by later tonight to check on the poor thing and bring you some more supplies. I'll see you later, Perce." Will promises, hugs him goodbye and gently shuts the door.

Magic purrs and brushes against his ankles as Percy sits down on his bed.

"I'm gonna need a name for you. . ." Percy musses. "Fluffy? Or, maybe. . . Dracula? . . ." The boy laughs to himself. "Radar. . . Vlad. . . I know, Bruce!"

He laughs louder at that one.

And when he finally calms down, he continues. "No, no I need something better. . . Like. . . _Vesper_." Percy smiles dreamily. "_Definitely, Vesper_."

He rubs the little bat behind his ears in a feather-light touch. Marvelling at the softened of his fur and his just plain cuteness.

"I'll take care of you, little one."

The alarm clock blares and Percy is now officially late for work.

**. . .**


	2. Chapter 2 - Protector and Protected

**Title**: Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson Books

**Rating**: 13+

**Disclaimer**: Percy Jackson does not belong to me, just this story/fanfiction.

**Warnings**: Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Blood/Gore

**Main** **Pairing**: Percy/Nico Percico

**Full** **Summary**: Nico is a vampire sworn to protect his Coven. Fighting wars for territories, politics, and survival. He is the youngest of his brother and sisters, but still heir to his father's title. After years and years, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end.

But an ambush one night by a group of Hunters leads the young vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggling paramedic student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark and mysterious past, one he cannot stop running away from.

**Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can**

**Chapter 2 - Protector and Protected**

**. . .**

_"I'll take care of you, little one."_

**. . .**

When Nico wakes up, his situation _screams_ Hunters. The silver cage, that familiar siren-scent call of their blood in the air, and restraints binding his body.

_Except_. . . they're not really restraints, they are bandages. Soft, fluffy, and cotton. Gently, _painstaking_ wrapped around his tiny body and fragile limbs. The young vampire turns his head to gain a better hold of his surroundings and jumps out of his skin at the big, forest green eyes that are intently focused on his every move.

A cat, or more specifically, a kitten, sits outside the bars, watching him with tail twitching and ears back in anticipation. Nico sighs deeply. At least the creature is currently safely on the other side of the cage. But the scent of a Hunter undeniable still lingers, he needs to escape now or he may to live long enough to warn his family of the danger in their mist.

Nico stretches out, trying futilely to pull himself forward with his wings. Useless. His abused body protests greatly to that idea while pain shoots through his every nerve. So, no, not today, not for a while. He needs blood. Fresh blood, not that donated crap his step-mother tries to get him to drink if he wants to summon the strength to get back to his Coven.

At this rate, he may never see them again.

**. .**

**. . .**

**. .**

Percy barely makes it back to his apartment. It takes all six attempts of his key scrapping around and nearly hitting the lock, before he manages to open the door and step inside.

Eyes half-lidded, arms and legs lead-heavy, four hours of sleep and two the night before, Percy feels like the walking dead. He stumbles his way inside, just about managing to shut the door in time, before an unfortunately fall straight over a pile of unwashed clothes. Percy waits there for a few minutes, thou it feels like seconds, lying face down and so tempted to sleep here.

When Percy finally pulls himself together. He pushes himself up to sit on his small apartment floor. He dazedly looks around and makes eye contact with a very confused, very shocked little bat through the bars of its cage on his bed. It lays there, wings supporting itself and head twisting slightly to the right. Percy smiles distantly.

"Hey there, Vesper. How ya feeling?"

The little bat squawks, Magic meows, and Percy passes out.

**. .**

**. . .**

**. .**

When Nico wakes up again, he feels _kinda_ fuzzy. Fuzzy and warm. He stretches out and instantly regrets it. Pain shoots through his tiny body and he winces, curling in on himself. It's bright in the room, sunlight cutting through the window, the bars- wait? Bars! Nico snaps to awareness, wing flapping slightly.

_Oh, right._ The memory comes flooding back. The room still smells vaguely of a Hunter and that is worrying enough. Why would they have captured him just to bandage his wounds? And then it clicks. _Interrogations_. They keep him alive, or as alive as a vampire can be, to find out where his family is. The thought is haunting. He's been weakened, devastatingly so. Without fresh blood, he won't be able take his human form. He's a prisoner and there is nothing he can do about it.

The lock clicks on the apartment door and Nico pushes himself up with his wings to catch a glimpse of his captor.

Who, of which, falls past to the floor in one half-solid blur.

Nico waits, for some sign of movement, breathing, talking- _anything?_ _Is this some sort of pretence? Is this supposed to fool him into some sense of false security?_ Nico laughs, though it comes out as more of a squeak.

As if he'd fall for such cheap tricks. There's a moan as his captor sits up and dazedly looks around. The young vampire's eyes widen in surprise but mostly shock at the boy's scent, or lack of. This human has no idea what he is, no fear, anxiety, no problem showing such weakness because that's what this truly _is_.

The dark bluish bruises under the boy's eyes and his unruly raven-kissed hair are clear signs that he is exhausted and well beyond his limits. Yet, he still has the undeniable scent of a Hunter. It dawns very quickly on Nico that he may have been taken in by a Lost Blood.

Just great. Typical really. He'd be caught by the one Hunter in this city who wasn't even trying to catch him. The boy distantly notices his interest and smiles.

"Hey there, Vesper. How ya feeling?"

Nico frowns at the name, calling out as the Human's eyes roll back and he plummets down.

That was. . . unexpected, for lack of better term, and completely and utterly ridiculous. A Lost Blood here, in middle of bloody San Francisco and he was the first supernatural creature to stumble upon him? Nico sighs. He knew he was never one for luck, but this whole situation was just too bizarre for words.

First things first, the boy was clearly no threat. Not only had he rescued Nico, he has also gone out of his way to tend to his wounds. From the pain he is still in, Nico is not so certain he would have survived the night on his own. Yet, that begs another question.

The cage is silver gilded.

Not only is that unnecessary for a standard pet cage, it's also very expensive, and in the nicest way possible, with a quick look around the apartment, it is _clearly_ something this Lost Blood wouldn't be able to afford.

_ So where did he get it? _

_ And why the hell is it made of silver? _

That very specific metal that a vampire cannot touch without badly burning themselves. It's just plain odd no matter which why he tries to reason it. Nico settles down. There's no chance of escape for the moment, even if he could get out of this cage, he's too weak to fly. He cannot risk drinking the Hunter's blood to sustain himself, otherwise he may become addicted. So, with a heavy heart, it still means he is also unable to warn his family of the actual present threat in their territory.

Left to ponder in his thoughts of the Hunters from the other night, Nico loses track of time. A knocking at the door brings him crashing back to the here and now.

"Percy!? Percy, I know you're in there, the lights are on! Open up! . . ._Percy?"_

Nico hears the person outside sigh, followed by the sound of a key entering a lock.

"Alright, I'm letting myself in but it's your funeral."

The Lost Blood does not move and Nico somehow has high doubts that he'll be roused any time soon. With a creak and then a shove, the door cries as it opens. The unmistakeable scent of a Were greets Nico's heightened senses. The hairs all over his body stand on end. Hunters and now Weres, what _the hell_ is going on?

A blond boy steps past the threshold and spots the Lost Blood out cold on the floor. His first emotion is fear as his eyes dart quickly over to Nico, but that is replaced by relief at the sight of the little vampire still on his cage. Then as he steps closer to the raven-haired Lost Blood, anger and worry washes over his face all at once.

"_Dammit_ Percy, I told you not to work so hard." The blond Were growls, kneeling next to the boy and checking his pulse.

Satisfied, he stands up and steps over him to reach the bed. He moves the cage onto a side cabinet. Then, without giving Nico the privilege of a second glance, returns to pull the covers back from the bed. The Were bends down beside the Lost Blood once more, gentle lifting him up in his arms and placing him on the bed.

"If you keep this up, you're gonna end up in hospital or _worse_." He murmurs softly.

The boy stirs briefly, mumbling something not remotely lucid and Nico- just- _stares_. The only thing more dangerous to a Were than a vampire is a Hunter. And here one is playing Doctor to one of its greatest enemies. The Were brushes his fingers tenderly through the boy's hair and pulls the covers over him. A moment passes. And then another, before the Were finally turns to face him.

His blue eyes narrow. "I know what you are and you know what I am. So, I won't waste time with pleasantries. If you dare harm this child, I will personally oversee you turned to ashes, _Vampire_." He hisses.

Nico blinks in surprise at the Were's abruptness. A coy smile steals his pale lips before he answers. "I take you understand me, even in this form?"

The Were nods.

"Good." Nico nods back in false calmness. "Because at least now you can tell me- **_what the hell is going on?!_** You're helping a Hunter?! Have you lost your mind, Were? Or were you just born stupid?"

"Hold your tongue or I'll pour holy water in that cage." The blond snarls like the feral creature he truly is.

Nico gulps at the verbal threat.

"Now if you can manage to summon the brain power to understand what I'm about to say, I'll be impressed." The Were taunts, enjoying the anger that flares in the vampire's eyes. "This human has shown nothing but kindness to everyone he meets, myself including. He rescued one of my little brothers after he was struck by a car and saved his life. I am repaying that debt."

"Oh?" Nico voices coly.

"A debt I fear you owe him as well, vampire. If you had fallen through my window, I would have thrown you back out again."

Nico smirks. "It's ever so nice to feel wanted."

The blond growls and lurches forward, banging the cage with his fist. "Do you understand, Vampire?"

"As if I'd attack a Lost Blood," Nico huffs insulted, and waits for his temporary home to stop shaking. "What do take me for, mut? He doesn't know what he is, that much is clear, and he doesn't know how to fight. He's no different from a neutral."

The blond looks away. "Good."

"But we still have a problem, Hunters have entered the city." The Vampire Prince mutters darkly.

The Were looks back at him in shock. "What?"

"If he joins with them, I may not be so merciful."

"Merciful?" The blond laughs. "Little vampire, you are in no position to be making such idle threats. You have no escape either, drink this boy's blood and you'll be dependent on him forever. Kill him and I will not bother with treaties, I won't stop until you end up on the pyre."

"You're crazy!" Nico yells, squawks. "All this over one Lost Blood. _He's nothing_."

"Crazy enough to follow through with my word." The Were whispers as the light from a passing car flares across the room from the street below.

Nico cannot deny just how dangerous the Werewolf feels in that moment. The hairs on his body stand on end again and a shiver rushes down his spine. He is way too small, too weak to take on such an adversary. Biting his lip, Nico narrows his eyes and boldly holds the blond's gaze.

"His name is Percy, vampire. And mine is Will. Don't forget it." The blond turns and walks towards the door.

"Wait, you're just leaving?" He asks in disbelief.

"Why not?" The blond- Will smirks. "You can't escape, you can't fly, you can't even drink his blood. You are nothing but a harmless, little bat."

Nico stares in pure shock as the Were walks out, just catching as he whispers under his breath.

"_Perhaps I can show you what I mean_."

**. . .**


	3. Chapter 3 - Eat, Sleep, Repeat

**Title**: Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson Books

**Rating**: 13+

**Disclaimer**: Percy Jackson does not belong to me, just this story/fanfiction.

**Warnings**: Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Blood/Gore

**Main** **Pairing**: Percy/Nico Percico

**Full** **Summary**: Nico is a vampire sworn to protect his Coven. Fighting wars for territories, politics, and survival. He is the youngest of his brother and sisters, but still heir to his father's title. After years and years, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end.

But an ambush one night by a group of Hunters leads the young vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggling paramedic student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark and mysterious past, one he cannot stop running away from.

**Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can**

**Chapter 3 – Eat, Sleep, Repeat**

**. . .**

"_Perhaps I can show you what I mean_."

**. . .**

Things take a turn for worst when the Lost Blood regains consciousness.

Nico stares wide-eyed at the raven-haired boy, watching in shock as he begins to prepare a thin syringe of liquid food. As the boy unclicks the cage's lock and reaches inside, Nico squeaks and tries to scurrying away.

The boy's hand cuts off his escape and secures his frame in a gentle but firm grip. Nico flaps his wings futilely, his strength minimal, he _needs_ blood. Yet, it cannot come from this lost Hunter or he'll be hopelessly dependent on the boy for the rest of his existence. So, for now, Nico swallows his pride as the boy coos and hushes him like some unruly child. A wild animal with no understanding of what is going on. It burns his dignity, deep and painful.

It gets bad, humiliating so, as the boy teases the flat-ended syringe into his resisting mouth.

The surprisingly sweet concoction floods his throat and it takes a moment for Nico to realise- it's not 'bat food', it's _good-old-fashioned_ human plasma. The sort they feed newly turned vampires to help them through the late stages of their change. In those first few months when control is sparse and the blood lust runs deep, it is _vital_. Otherwise, the younglings would never be able to stop, not until they slaughtered every living-thing in their path.

It's not perfect, but it will slowly help him regain his strength. And that's when it clicks, _the Were_, he must have given this Lost Blood- Percy supplies, in order to care of him properly. It's bizarre, peculiar behaviour for a werewolf to go so far to help one of their earliest enemies, but that only raises more questions.

_Why would blondie help nurse him back to help?_

Nico chokes on the plasma at the thought. Drinking this, it will take weeks to recover enough strength to take Human form. _Is that what the Were wants? For him to live in this state of constant humiliation? To teach him what exactly?_ That a clueless Lost Blood is worth _his_ gratitude, that he should be thankful that this boy is treating him like an animal? Nico growls in disgust. No one beside his family is worth so much effect. Least of all the son of a Hunter.

A terrible, sinking feeling scorches Nico's stomach that the little plasma he has been forced swallowed barely manages to offer relief. He truly has no choice. _What did Hazel and Bianca think when he failed to return the night before? Do they fear him dead? Are they searching for him?_ Nico shakes away the blurriness that collects in the corners of his black eyes.

He cannot rely on that blond Were to spread the news of Hunters in the city, not to his family anyway. And certainty not if the mutt is a neutral-Lost-Blood-loving stray. Nico tenses his body and swallows the last bits of the salty-sweet concoction left in his mouth as Percy begins round two.

The boy accidently plunges the syringe a little too quickly and Nico splutters in the backlash. Flapping his wings in powerful strokes, the vampire manages to bit down on the boy's little finger in retaliation. Thou he remains ever so careful not to draw blood.

Percy yelps, and despite Nico's violet outburst, places him gently on the bed as he inspects the skin wound.

"Ah, sorry, Vesper. I didn't mean to frighten you. Will said I had to be firm, otherwise you wouldn't eat."

Nico's lips thin. Of course that bloody Were had.

"Do you want some more?" Percy asks softly, moving the syringe closer to his face.

Nico turns his head away in disgust. Yet, his instincts betray him and his empty stomach rumbles. Slowly, angrily, he moves back to the tip of the blunt syringe and licks away the small plasma droplets.

The soft chuckle that escapes Percy has the young vampire all but blushing. It sounds so beautiful, clear and pure. He frowns at the thought. Suspiciously, he draws back, tilts his head to the side and listens. The boy hums lightly as he feeds him, a tune that stirs something deep inside Nico. A memory from a long, long time ago. Like thorns presses against his brain, burying deeper as he tries desperately to remember. After a few moments, Nico sighs defeatedly instead settling down on the fluffy blankets and closes his eyes to enjoy the melody.

It stops abruptly and Nico blinks in surprise.

"Oh, it's okay if you're not hungry. We'll try again later then?"

Nico shakes his head to clear the fuzziness. What. . . What just happened? He snaps at the fingers that reach out to him. As if he would let the Lost Blood stroke him.

Percy sighs before moving to stand. He leaves Nico in relative peace as he dresses and packs a bag, full of scruffy notes, books, and an assortment of pens. Then, finally, with his teeth brushed and shoelaces hurriedly tied, the boy returns his attention back to the little bat on his bed.

"Alright, Vesper. Time to go."

Nico narrows his eyes at those words. It becomes clear as crystal, all too quickly, when Percy reaches for him again and Nico embarrassingly poorly tries to scurry out of the way. He squeaks and struggles in the Lost Blood's hands, protesting with all his might the return to the cage.

"It's okay Vesper, I'll be back soon. I can't let to stay out. Magic comes back in the afternoons, it won't be safe." Percy encourages.

The information has Nico weakly rethinking his resistance. He _allows _Percy to handle him back inside the silver prison and scuttles as far away as he can from the boy's lingering fingers. The cage door is flipped shut a moment later. Nico makes an effect to avoid looking at the Lost Blood as he leaves the apartment. It's a childish sentiment, and it's as if the boy could even understand his anger, but that does not stop him.

The walls rattle with the aftershock and Nico is left to his thoughts. Except, his peace is disturbed _oh so quickly_ with the simplest and softest of _meows_.

**. .**

**. . .**

**. .**

Nico is going crazy. The damn kitten has been sitting on top of the cage, tiny paws pushing through the bars and claws reaching for his little form for the last two _hours_. He has spent his time dodging assaults, missing those needle-sharp projectiles, and scurrying about on injured wings _for his life._

'_It's safer in the cage'. _God damn hell it's not, stupid Lost Blood.

The kitten makes another 'playful' attempt to reach him, missing only by millimetres and Nico has had enough. He darts up, reaching the second then third level of the cage. Pupils narrow to slits as the kitten sits up, preparing for a swipe. But Nico remains faster. He _is_ still the predictor after all.

Taking a sharp bite, the vampire sinks his teeth into the kitten's leg and clamps down. The creature hisses wildly and Nico grazes the silver bars as it pulls back in retreat.

He falls, unceremoniously, to the cage floor and groans. Everything hurts. _Everything_. The fresh burns seared onto his back smoulder and smoke. It's a strange sensation, one he has not experienced in decades. For there is no silver in his Father's Manor and protective necklace his Mother bestowed upon him keeps the sun from setting him alight. Nico's thoughts sombre quickly. His beautiful, loving Mother, was a kind soul, she did not practise _Black Magic_ like so many of her kind, but once was fell in love and bedded an original vampire, she was a monster in the mortals' eyes. The witch of Venice did not deserve her death, not at the hand of the Hunter Jackson, son of Jack. Nico feels tears collect in his eyes. _What would his Mother think if she saw him now?_

Minutes pass as he tries earnestly to control his heavy breathing and swallow each sob.

In the very least, the boy could have at least left the radio on to help quieten his thoughts.

Then, the door rattles. Nico's head snaps up in instinct, eyes finding the turning rusty handle and zoning in. An irritatingly familiar scent wafts under the door and Nico groans in frustration. _Just great._

The Were struts in a moment later. He looks around in confusion at first, like he expected to find Percy here, but with the shake of the head seems to brush of the thought. The sound of heavy footfall in the corridor beyond the apartment has Nico's ears twitching forward and face morphing into repugnance. Will is followed swiftly by a bouncy brown-furred wolf with smouldering eyes, who jumps past blond and over to his cage.

"Hello, little Vampire," he yaps all too happily for Nico's liking. "Percy saved me too."

Nico's eyes trail the blond Were's gaze to the open and empty sachets discarded on the floor. He smirks. "How was your morning?"

Nico can all but growl in response. "I think I hate you."

The blond hums lightly and the brunet, no longer in his wolf-form, now sits at the end of the unmade bed and laughs. "We sent word through _all_ supernatural communities. If there are Hunters in San Francisco, they'll be driven out before long."

With a tilt of his head, Nico acknowledges the Were. "Then why are you here? . . . To gloat perhaps?"

The blond chuckles as he moves to pet the smaller boy's hair. "I heard a very interesting rumour on the grapevine last night. Turns out Hades' favoured son and heir is missing. He's a prince really, at least by vampire standards." Will leers. "Then out of nowhere you turn up here. And _oh_, how it does make me wonder."

"Wonder away, mutt." Nico bites out sarcastically.

Will grins wildly. "Huh, I'll take that us a yes."

Nico growls.

"Tell me about yourself, prince Nico." Will asks calmly. He walks closer and leans against the second-hand, worn dresser as he waits for an answer.

Nico stares in shock, leaving the Weres to rot in angry silence.

"Then I'll start." Will sighs as he realises, he won't be receiving an answer. "This is my half-brother, Leo. He's going to be staying here and keep an eye on you."

Nico snorts. "I thought you didn't care about leaving me alone with your human pet."

"That was until I learnt you were one of the most important vamps in this city. Can't have your family turning up here one day, blaming Percy and bleeding him dry." Will finishes coldly. "Now, let's have a good chat."

**. . .**

The '_chat'_ quickly turns to silence with Nico's one-word answers or spiteful comments. He sits in the cage, offering a glare on the occasions he looks at Will and catches his eye. Maybe an hour awkwardly passes, before both Weres perk up and look to the apartment door like they can see through the cheap wood and plasterboard to what's behind. It takes Nico a few seconds longer to identify the Lost Blood's presence by smell. In his bat form, his hearing is, and it's different to admit, inferior to the wolves.

Leo shares a look with his pack brother and shifts into his wolf form.

Nico watches Percy stumbles in, after all three supernaturals had to listen painfully as he took a _record-breaking_ amount of time climbing the stairs. Nico winces and then falters. _He did just let himself feel pity for the Lost Blood?_

In his exhaustion, Percy fails to notice the person standing in his room and walks straight into Will's arms.

After a moment of surprise, the blond Were sighs and places a steadying hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He stands Percy in front of him and brushes his other hand over the younger boy's forehead. "Not again. Look what you've done now, Perce. You've got a fever."

Dazed, half-lidden eyes take a worrying time to find the blond's face. "Will?" He slurs and just about manages to mumble. "Whacha doin'ere?"

"I came to ask a favour," Will whispers heavily. "But it can wait till morning."

"_Hmmmm_," Percy hums, muffled as he leans forward and presses his head into the blond's chest. "Favour?"

Will chuckles fondly. "Let's get you into bed."

After a long pause, the Lost Blood nods silently and acts like putty in Were's hands. However, in that moment, as Percy takes the hint and draws back- _he falls_. Nico's body tenses, almost jumping on instinct. Yet, his heart flutters in something akin to relief as the second, shorter Were is there like lightning, catching the Lost Blood under his armpits.

"I've got you, Percy." The littler one murmurs softly. "I've got you."

The boy tilts his head back to look at the dark-haired Were. "_Who? Who're'u?_"

Nico watches a sad expression filters across the brunet's face and frowns in surprise as Will returns to the pairs side with pyjamas in hand. He hadn't even registered the blond Were move, he had been so focused on Percy.

Leo sighs. "How did he even make it home?"

Not listening to the brunet's word, Percy responses with a small, tired shrug. "Walked."

"Walked?" Leo echoes in flat-out disbelief. "Wait, from Grace's café? Percy, you idiot, that's _eight miles away!_ There will be a serious talk about this."

Will shakes his head despondently as Percy half-lidded eyes slip closer to being shut. "Do you really think that's going to change anything?"

Keeping his eyes on the two as they talk so freely, Nico wings twitch. It's almost like he's not there.

"Probably not. I'm gonna warn Jason or else," Leo mutters darkly. "He better start giving Percy less hours. Otherwise I'm gonna, gonna. . ."

Will raises an eyebrow. "Going to do what exactly, little brother? You do realise Grace is still part of our pack?"

"Yeah, but so is _Percy_." Leo growls back childishly before adding. "Well, _unofficially_, so we gotta protect him Will."

"Protect him from Jason?" The blond laughs. "You know the only reason Grace asks such long hours is because he _enjoys_ Percy's company."

Confusion presses Leo's lips together in a thin line. "Enjoys?"

Will tilts head knowingly.

Shock colours Leo's bright eyes as he looks between Percy and Will. "Wait, Jason _likes likes_ Percy?"

The blond Were doesn't answer and Nico continues to listen with growing curiosity. Grace is a name he knows all too well. In fact, any supernatural worth their salt would. Somewhere along the line, the truth blurred with the rumours but Nico had heard that the Hunter, son of Grace, conceived two children with a half-breed Were. Their father had raised them as cold, heartless Hunters. Grace knew nothing of his wife's heritage as their nature remained dormant in mother and daughter, but on the son's sixteenth birthday, _he turned_. The details are a little fuzzy after that. At the time, Nico hadn't really cared. He was neither particularly privy to the information, nor did he search it out.

Nico huffs at the irony. _Who would have thought the boy had fled to San Francisco and joined a city pack? _

"Let's get him into bed."

The movement of the cage jars Nico from his thoughts. Will's moves him back onto the dresser and steps aside so the dark-haired Were can rest Percy on the bed.

"What do we do now?" Leo asks softly.

Will shakes his head. "This changes nothing. You'll stay and I'll send a text for him to read in the morning."

Leo nods in understanding, sheds his human form and jumps onto the bed. Something tugs in Nico's chest and he isn't sure why the Were being on Percy's bed bothers him so.

He watches with growing annoyance, that flutters under his skin, as Will kneels down by the Lost Blood and places a hand tenderly on his forehead. "I seem to be making habit of this." He whispers tenderly.

Leo leans over to press his nose into his blond's cheek. "It's okay, brother, I know you like like Percy too."

Nico blinks and smiles. Not that it wasn't plainly obvious that this Were is holding some sort of flame for the Lost Blood, but conformation of the fact doesn't hurt. When he gets out of here, the boy will just be something his Coven can use against the wolves.

"I wish I stay." Will growls. "This would have been so much easier if Percy wasn't such an idiot. I'm gonna have to leave, Jake has asked for my help on a pack run."

Leo whines and licks the blond's cheek. "I'll protect him."

Will rises to stand and smiles fondly at the sight as Percy rolls over and curls closer to Leo. "I know you will." He steps lightly through the chaos that is the apartment and reaches the door. With one last glance back (and one glare at Nico), he closes the door slowly.

**. .**

**. . .**


End file.
